


Discrepencies and Irritants

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Neglectful Howard Stark, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Obadiah Stane, Painsgiving, Paranoid Howard Stark, Partner Betrayal, Pre-Canon, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Howard has noticed some discrepancies in the Stark Industries books and Obie isn't pleased to hear about it.





	Discrepencies and Irritants

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: "You know me. Why would I do that?"

Howard was frowning when he came barging into Obadiah’s office, not even bothering to knock. Obadiah pushed down his irritation and forced a grin onto his face.

“Howard! What brings you out of your cave?” he chuckled. “I hadn’t expected to see you in the office this month, not that it isn’t a pleasant surprise.”

In truth, Obadiah’s favorite thing about being Howard’s business partner was his tendency to get a bug in his ear about some idea or another and disappear into his home lab for weeks on end. He was perfectly content to let Obadiah take care of a good 90% of the business side of things. It made it much easier for him to slip his little side transactions in under the radar. Of course, that was about the only good thing about being Howard’s business partner, considering the man’s personality.

“I’ve been going through some of the shipment numbers,” Howard said brusquely, not even bothering with a greeting or pleasantries, “and something doesn’t add up. The figures aren’t matching up. We’re sending out more orders than SI is getting the money for.”

Obadiah took the papers Howard shoved at him, mostly because he didn’t have any other choice.

“What are you doing going through the numbers?” he asked. “Isn’t that what we have an accounting department for?”

Howard scoffed.

“Not a very good one if they’re letting something like this slip through the cracks. Obadiah, I think someone is selling SI weapons off the books.”

Obadiah’s eyebrows lifted in his best approximation of shock.

“You can’t be serious, Howard. Who could possibly steal our weapons without us noticing? We have redundancies in place against just that sort of thing.”

“I know, I know, but obviously someone’s managed it. That’s why I came by. We need to get to the bottom of this.”

Shit. Obadiah knew Howard well enough to know that he wasn’t going to let this go. He really would dig around until he got the answers he wanted. Obadiah needed to think quickly. He glanced toward the calendar on his wall and was struck with a flash of inspiration. In fact… this could be quite good for him.

“Absolutely not,” he forbade seriously, tone grave. “’We’ aren’t doing anything. You’re supposed to leave for a holiday with Maria tomorrow. And isn’t Tony supposed to be home for break? It’s Christmas, Howard. Go spend it with your family.  _I_  will take care of this. That’s what you keep me around for, isn’t it?”

Howard narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you telling me you don’t have plans? You and Vanessa always throw one of those horrific parties.”

Obadiah chuckled.

“Trust me, Howard. I’m more than happy to spend as many hours in the office as I can until this divorce is final. Hell, if it drags on too long, I might even try to join you on your next oceanic expedition.”

That finally seems to crack through Howard’s bad temper and he barked an unexpected laugh.

“Alright, alright,” he agreed. “You won’t put this off?”

“You know me. Why would I do that? If something like this is happening in the company and the press found out, or the Department of Defense, for that matter, it would be bad news for us. I’ll get it taken care of.”

Howard clapped him on the shoulder.

“I knew I could trust you, Obadiah.”

“Always. Oh, and Howard, have you considered taking Tony with you on your trip with Maria?”

Howard frowned and wrinkled his nose.

“No. That would rather defeat the purpose of it being a holiday, wouldn’t it? If I had the kid underfoot the whole time.”

“The boy already has two doctorates,” Obadiah laughed. “He’s hardly a child. And he’s the future of this company. You’re going to have to start bringing him into the fold at some point. Just think about it.”

Once Howard was gone, Obadiah reached for the phone on his desk and dialed the number of an old friend.

“Alexander!” he greeted jovially. “I have a little problem I could use your help taking care of.”


End file.
